Stolen
by Stephane Richer
Summary: You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel.


Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Dashboard Confessional's "Stolen" or Fujimaki Tadatoshi's _Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

When Aomine sleeps (which is quite often) there's usually this serene look on his face that never appears when he's awake. When he's awake he's surprised or scowling or confident or happy or bored, but never serene. His hands are loose. A smile drifts across his face.

Kagami's addicted to watching Aomine sleep. He just sits there and gazes at the eyes that aren't open and looking back, and enjoys the silence. Which isn't to say he doesn't enjoy being around Aomine when he's awake. But there are perks that come with a sleeping Aomine, especially because they're in his very messy bedroom and usually they don't spend much time in there together actually looking at the room.

It's not grungy or completely dirty, but everything is thrown together haphazardly. Aomine probably doesn't care about it, but it really bothers Kagami. He can stand dirty locker rooms and small, cramped spaces like that (or like his own apartment, really) being messy, but there's no excuse for a room of this size with tons of storage space to have a cluttered floor. All Aomine would have to do would be to throw the magazines on bookshelves and clothes in the hamper and shoes in the closet, but the magazines are sticking out from under the bed and there's a shoe stuck on one bookshelf and Kagami can't find its mate, and clothes are sticking out of drawers and on the floors and stuffed inside shoes, and all these random cheap pairs of headphones are everywhere.

Aomine is fast asleep, arms loosely around Kagami. He smiles (he can't not) and wiggles out of the grip. Aomine sighs softly but doesn't wake up. He had been falling asleep on the train as they were standing up, forehead resting on the back of Kagami's neck, making him very self-conscious. Aomine's house is deserted; his parents are away on business but there's food in the refrigerator left for Aomine. It's not all that much; Kagami is surprised Aomine hasn't eaten it all already, to be perfectly honest. On the other hand, as soon as they got in Aomine pulled him toward the bedroom and onto the bed and fell asleep.

Kagami's wide awake, though. He wonders if Aomine meant for them to have sex or even do _something_ (anything at all) before he went to sleep, but probably not. It is Aomine, and he vigorously defends the idea that everything he does is purely intentional.

Some things obviously are intentional, like the way he walks up to Kagami and drapes an arm around him casually and then drags him off to some corner where they can make out. It's not extremely planned or well-organized, more of "I want you right now". Which is fine with Kagami, because even when Aomine's not there he's thinking about him in some corner of his mind. It's not like it happens that much, anyway—despite dating for a while, they still rarely see one another.

It's unfortunate, Kagami thinks. He picks up a couple of old porn magazines from the ground. The pages are starting to yellow, and there are so many more magazines and honestly they embarrass Kagami with how lewd they are but he knows Aomine will get mad at him if he throws them out and that's not his decision to make, so he just drops them on the floor again and groans.

This rouses Aomine, who reaches out and grabs his side. "Oi, Taiga, what's up?"

He's been doing it for quite some time now, since shortly after they started dating, but each time Aomine addresses Kagami using his first name, he blushes without fail. "Your room's too messy."

"Who cares?"

"…me."

"It's not your room." Aomine's always annoyed when he first wakes up. He tugs at Kagami's shirt. "Come on, I'm horny."

Just coming out and saying it like that makes Kagami even more embarrassed. Nevertheless, he scoots backward on the bed and Aomine takes that gesture to mean "yesyesyes" so he sits up and grabs Kagami from behind and begins to kiss, lick, and bite the back of his neck.

Kagami leans backward into it, and they fall back onto the bed, Kagami lying between Aomine's legs. He lets Aomine do what he does best because he can't really say anything right now. He's too busy just feeling, and besides all these weird moans that he never gets used to making are coming out of his mouth. He feels Aomine's lips become a smirk on the back of his neck, and then the mouth moves to his ears and then back down and to his shoulder blades, and suddenly Kagami is really conscious of his sweater and the fact that he wishes he wasn't wearing it.

Aomine pulls back, as if in response to the thought Kagami is sure he didn't actually put into spoken words and Kagami pulls off the wool garment that has suddenly become so stifling. He's only wearing a tank top underneath, and Aomine is very pleased by the new access to shoulders and arms and he sinks his teeth into Aomine's left bicep and it aches a bit so he yelps and Aomine lets go but there's definitely going to be a mark.

Kagami turns his head over to glare at Aomine, but he's already anticipated this and so he captures Kagami's lips in a kiss and then flips them over so that Kagami's pinned beneath him.

"You're mine."

"Mm." That's all Kagami can kind of choke out because Aomine is grinding their hips together and staggering kisses along his jawline and it's a bit of a system overload and he just lies there, panting, unable to form even a primal kind of sound right now.

Aomine's grinning even harder at his handiwork and slides his hands up under Aomine's shirt, poking and pinching and grabbing at the pure muscle beneath, drumming his fingers against the toned flesh and catching the response, and he seems totally absorbed in that. Kagami breathes harder, but his head is catching up to his body and he wants more, he wants so much.

"Quit it…just…stop teasing…" Kagami says through his heavy breathing and Aomine's face breaks into the biggest smile yet. Kagami glares. He doesn't want this to go slowly, he wants it nownownownownow, but Aomine's letting it drag on, enjoying the moment.

"Hmm…ask nicely and then, maybe…"

"Please?"

Aomine pauses and bites his lip, god does he look so sexy right now and Kagami bucks his hips up hard into Aomine's, startling him and making him let out a soft gasp of surprise because this suspense is definitely getting to him, too, but he's better at hiding it and enjoying it than Kagami.

Except now, Kagami seems to have pushed him over the edge and he rips down Kagami's jeans, breaking the zipper and attacking Kagami's cock with his mouth and again Kagami is a loss for words but he's sure that's intentional. That part's always intentional.


End file.
